Wishes
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Semua dimulai dari rasa penasaran, hingga keduanya terjebak dalam rasa yang tidak biasa. Tapi ingat, Tuan Takdir selalu ada untuk menjalankan tugasnya yang terkadang tidak sesuai dengan hati manusia.  FFC  30 Wishes. AU HIGHSCHOOL. THREESHOTS. RnR!
1. Verse: A Brand New Feeling

_**Wishes**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A Naruto FanFic by Arisa Hagiwara**

**For **_**30 Wishes **_**Infantrum Challenge ****by Evey and Aricia Betelgeuse  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi-sensei**

**WARNING: AU HIGHSCHOOL. Feel free to click the 'back' button ****, and feel free to continue reading :)**

_**.**_

_**Part I**_** Verse: A Brand New Feeling**

_**.**_

_**#1 Know more about you**_

_**.**_

"Anak baru di kelasmu itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Dia anak dubes Prancis yang baru bertugas di Jepang."

"Benarkah? Namanya terdengar seperti orang Jepang."

"Ayahnya memang keturunan Jepang yang besar di Prancis. Dia pun bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar karena di rumahnya terbiasa berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah muda itu mengingat saat pertama kali Sasuke mengenalkan diri. Suaranya dingin, tatapannya angkuh. Dan ia merasa, mata _onyx _setajam elang yang dimiliki Sasuke sempat mampir pada mata _emerald_nya. Entahlah. Heran dengan rambutnya, mungkin?

Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan rambut-rambut halus di tengkuknya merinding saat Sasuke dengan santai lewat di sebelahnya dan duduk di bangku belakangnya.

Sungguh, pria Uchiha itu langsung membuatnya penasaran pada pandangan pertama. Ia bertekad akan mencari tahu tentangnya.

.

_**#11 Paris**_

_**.**_

"Er.. Sasuke," ujar Sakura setelah membalikkan badan.

Yang dipanggil hanya berujar pelan, "Hn."

Mengumpulkan keberanian—karena sepertinya Sasuke dapat menerkam kapan saja—ia memaksakan nada ceria. "Kau dari Prancis bukan? Berarti kau pernah ke Paris, dong?"

Sekilas iris hitam Sasuke memantulkan bayangan Sakura, sebelum kembali berpaling pada buku Sejarahnya. "Hn."

Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sakura kemudian bertanya lagi, "Paris itu seperti apa? Apakah Menara Eiffel benar-benar tinggi? Dan… kau pernah masuk ke dalam piramida kaca di depan Museum Louvre? Bagaimana dalamnya? Wah, kau tahu tidak? Aku sangaaaat ingin ke sana!"

Kali ini Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sakura dengan tatapan dingin—yang berarti menakutkan bagi Sakura. Cukup lama, membuat pemilik mata emerald itu memutuskan untuk nyengir kuda dan kembali membalik tubuhnya menghadap depan kelas—salah-salah ia bisa benar-benar diterkam.

.

_**#23 Little time**_

_**.**_

Hari itu ada praktik biologi. Dan—entah Sakura bisa menyebutnya kesialan atau keberuntungan—ia berada satu tim dengan Sasuke, karena nomor absen mereka berurutan, dan satu tim _memang _hanya terdiri dari dua orang.

Dan Sakura—entah mengapa—sangat mengharapkan bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, dalam waktu dua jam pelajaran itu.

"Err… Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Kalau hanya kau yang melihat _sorus_-nya, bagaimana aku bisa menggambar?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat wajahnya dari mikroskop, lalu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ia menelan _saliva-_nya sebelum menggeser mikroskop ke depan Sakura.

Tampaknya keinginan Sakura kali ini terkabul. Sisa jam pelajaran mereka habiskan dengan meneliti, mencatat, dan menggambar struktur tumbuhan paku dan lumut. Berdua.

.

_**#22 Roll over the memories**_

_**.**_

_Bayangan itu lagi._

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. Dalam hati ia mengeluh atas keanehan dirinya beberapa hari terakhir. Ia selalu mendapat semacam 'penglihatan', dan ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Suara anak-anak yang tertawa kencang, berlarian, saling bergandengan, dan berbaring di atas rerumputan basah.

Sialnya lagi, kelebatan bayangan itu tidak kenal waktu. Bisa di dalam mimpi, bahkan di jam pelajaran seperti ini. Ah, dan satu lagi. Bayangan itu membuatnya merasa… _déjà vu._

"_Demi Tuhan," _batin Sakura, memutar bola matanya. Berusaha fokus pada penjelasan guru Kesenian, Yuuhi Kurenai, _"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya?Berikan aku petunjuk, Tuhan!"_

_._

_**#16 Cross the boundary**_

_**.**_

Sakura membulatkan tekadnya. Ia sangat ingin mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh.

Aneh, biasanya gadis itu bukanlah perempuan yang mudah tertarik dengan lawan jenis—bukan berarti ia hanya tertarik dengan sesama jenis—tapi, percayalah, Sasuke Uchiha seperti membangkitkan _sesuatu _dalam dirinya. _Sesuatu _yang sudah lama tidur, dan pemilik rambut merah muda itu pun tidak mengetahui _sesuatu _itu apa.

"Kurasa rasa penasaranmu sudah kelewat batas, Sakura."

Suara sahabatnya, Ino, menghiasi indera pendengarannya selagi mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin sekolah.

Sakura menelan bekalnya sebelum menyahut ringan, "Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya penasaran dan ingin mencari tahu mengapa aku _bisa _penasaran."

"Bukan karena kau berharap ingin dekat dengannya?"

Nasi yang sudah melewati setengah kerongkongan Sakura seakan mendesak keluar, membuat gadis itu refleks meraih minumannya dan meneguk hingga habis.

**. **

_**#25 Sing the old song**_

_**.**_

Salah satu koridor di lantai dua itu sedang sepi, tentu saja, karena hanya terdapat ruang musik dan gudang peralatan. Sakura dengan bersenandung kecil melangkah di atas lantai parkit koridor itu, membawa beberapa lembar partitur yang dipinjamnya ke ruang musik.

Begitu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas _handle_—karena tangannya yang lain memeluk setumpuk partitur, Sakura mendengar dentingan satu-satunya piano yang terdapat di ruang musik. Ia merapatkan telinganya ke pintu, dan mendapati dentingan piano yang awalnya terdengar ragu-ragu itu semakin jelas, mengalunkan melodi yang sepertinya ia hapal.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky_

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar suara yang keluar mengiringi melodi itu. Ia terus mendengarkan, sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa pemilik suara itu. Sepertinya ia kenal…

Setelah beberapa detik, Sakura tak tahan akan suara piano yang menyentuh. Perlahan ia membuka _handle, _lalu mengintip. Mulutnya langsung terbuka begitu menyadari siapa yang tengah duduk di depan piano.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Permainan piano tiba-tiba berhenti. Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke berkata dingin, "Sedang apa kau?"

Sakura tidak menyangka akan tertangkap basah. Ia pun menggigit bibir, berpikir, namun tidak menemukan alasan yang pas selain tumpukan partitur yang ia bawa.

"_You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one," _ujarnya seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian melangkah menuju piano dan menumpukan sikunya di atas benda itu.

"Imagine, John Lennon," katanya enteng, "tak kusangka kau suka lagu lama."

Sasuke membuang muka, namun Sakura sempat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri kue. Tanpa sadar gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan partitur ini, kok," ucapnya seraya meletakkan tumpukan partitur tersebut di meja dekat piano dan segera melenggang kembali menuju pintu sebelum Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Huh? Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu, membalik badan, dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah memandangnya.

"Kau hapal lagunya?"

Mengerutkan kening, Sakura mengangguk. Hatinya masih diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Suaramu bagus?"

Tertawa, Sakura akhirnya menjawab, "Kau tahu, aku memegang sopran satu dalam _choir _sekolah ini. Kenapa? Kau mau memintaku menyanyikan lagu itu sedangkan kau mengiringiku?"

Sekilas Sakura dapat melihat kilatan gugup dalam mata hitam Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya menggidikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Mau tak mau, Sakura pun kembali melangkah dan berdiri di samping piano.

"Siap?" Sakura bertanya.

Jemari Sasuke telah siap di atas tuts, tapi tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Aku hanya ingin menjadi diplomat atau politikus, karenanya aku suka lagu ini. Jadi jangan menyangka aku mempunyai selera setara dengan ayahmu."

Melongo, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. "Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya kau berkata panjang-lebar seperti itu." Memerhatikan aura gelap di sekitar tubuh Sasuke, gadis itu pun menelan ludah dan cepat-cepat berkata, "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

Sasuke sudah akan menekan tuts ketika Sakura berkata, "Dan asal kau tahu saja, ayahku sudah meninggal saat umurku satu tahun."

Tampaknya kali ini pemuda berambut hitam itu yang terkaget-kaget. Toh, akhirnya ia tetap menekan tuts piano.

Tak lama kemudian, suara tinggi dan dentingan piano membuat harmoni yang sangat indah memenuhi ruangan luas itu.

_**.**_

_**#24 Peaceful rest**_

.

Entah mengapa, sejak 'kejadian' di ruang musik, sisa hari itu Sakura lewati dengan riang. Dan ia juga menyadari, anak baru bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu memang pintar bermain piano. Tanpa ragu, Sakura mengajaknya untuk bergabung ke klub musik. Mungkin hari itu Sakura sedang dinaungi Dewi Fortuna, sehingga Sasuke—setelah berpikir lama, tentu saja—menerima tawaran Sakura untuk bergabung ke klub tempat Sakura juga ikut bernaung.

Malamnya, Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak _curhat. _Ia tipe gadis yang tertutup terhadap sang Ibu, sehingga ia hanya terbiasa _curhat _pada Tuhan dalam doa-doanya. Kali ini ia berdoa lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan di penghujung doa, ia tidak tahan tidak tersenyum.

"Tuhan, tolong berikan Sasuke istirahat cukup malam ini, agar dia bisa fit besok dan semoga saja _mood_-nya menjadi bagus. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali hanya sekadar mengobrol dengannya."

Malu-malu, Sakura menundukkan wajah. Selesai berdoa, ia bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

Selamat tidur, Sakura. Semoga mimpi indah.

.

_**#3 Soundless sleep**_

_**.**_

Sementara Sakura sibuk dengan doa-doanya, beberapa kilometer dari rumah sederhana gadis itu, seorang pemuda duduk bersandarkan kepala tempat tidurnya. Kamarnya tentu saja jauh lebih luas dibanding kamar Sakura, juga terletak lebih ke pinggir kota karena ayahnya tidak menyukai keramaian.

Sasuke melirik jam. Sudah jam sepuluh malam. _Tumben sekali, _pikir Sasuke. Ia melirik celah di bawah pintunya. Cahaya kekuningan masih jelas terlihat, namun tidak ada suara dua orang bertengkar—bahkan tak jarang benda-bendayang dibanting—yang biasanya menjadi ciri khas rumah itu di malam hari. Aneh sekali mendengar ayah dan ibunya tidak adu mulut.

Mengangkat bahu, Sasuke membaringkan bantalnya yang sedari tadi ia jadikan sandaran, lalu menyelimuti dirinya hingga dada. Baru saja ia akan memejamkan mata ketika seraut wajah melintas di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil—catat; sangat kecil.

_Tuhan, berikan mimpi indah kepadanya._

Setelahnya ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan suasana hening menjad _lullaby _terbaik untuk mengantarkannya ke alam yang sepenuhnya ia atur—mimpi.

.

_**#26 Hanami**_

_**.**_

Hanami, festival melihat bunga Sakura, sudah semakin dekat. Seluruh sekolah mulai membicarakannya. Sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa Hanami akan dijadikan wisata sekolah, sehingga pada hari yang sudah ditentukan sekolah akan diliburkan dan murid-murid akan mengikuti Hanami bersama-sama.

Sakura sendiri bukanlah gadis yang antusias terhadap segala kehebohan seperti itu—ralat, ia _memang _tidak peduli tentang banyak hal—ah, kecuali tentang seseorang yang selama ini membuat ia penasaran.

"Tidak keluar?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bosan pada pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya. Kelas sangat sepi, hanya ada lima orang anak, sisanya sedang menikmati istirahat yang (sangat) panjang karena para guru memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat mengenai tanggal terbaik untuk Hanami. Murid sengaja tidak dipulangkan, tentu saja.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari buku Kenegaraan yang ia baca. Kemudian ia hanya berkata singkat, "Malas."

Melihat buku yang Sasuke baca, Sakura tidak tahan untuk menyeletuk, "Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi diplomat ya seperti ayahmu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat wajah. "Aku hanya ingin memberi manfaat untuk orang lain," jawabnya pendek.

Menghela napas, Sakura tampaknya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja… "Oh ya," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan, "omong-omong, permainan pianomu saat rapat POMG* kemarin hebat sekali."

Untuk entah keberapa kalinya, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai ganti jawaban 'ya'.

Sakura tidak mau menyerah. "Orang tuamu datang?"

Masih berkutat dengan bukunya, pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Oh... tidak heran, ayahmu pasti sibuk sekali. Kalau… er… ibumu?"

Dilihatnya Sasuke seperti menahan napas. Mata hitamnya tiba-tiba menatap mata _emerald _Sakura. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Haruno."

"O—oke, aku tak akan bertanya lagi," ucap Sakura.

"Nah," Sasuke menimpali. Buku Kenegaraannya ia tutup. "Sekarang aku yang akan bertanya padamu."

Alis Sakura terangkat heran.

"Maukah kau…" Sasuke berdeham, "maukah kau mengikuti Hanami bersamaku? Walaupun satu sekolah ikut, tapi… yah, kau pasti tau maksudku," lanjutnya tanpa menatap Sakura, berusaha menyembunyikan rona panas yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Alis Sakura semakin terangkat. Tapi tanpa ragu, gadis itu menjawab, "Tentu saja."

.

_**#10 Against all odds**_

_**.**_

Sakura menyadari, Sasuke bukanlah tipe lelaki yang akan dengan mudah mengatakan segala isi hatinya. Oleh karena itu, ia sangat terkejut tatkala Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah sekalipun mampir di pikiran gadis itu.

Hari itu, tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang sangat indah, Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di atas tikar yang telah disediakan. Saat murid-murid yang lain asik berfoto-foto, mereka lebih memilih duduk dan menikmati pemandangan yang hanya sekali dalam setahun itu.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, juga saat usiaku satu tahun," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura yang tengah mengeluarkan bekal menatapnya heran. Untuk apa ia memberitahunya?

"Tapi ayahku menikah lagi, dan hubungan mereka belakangan ini tidak terlalu bagus."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia tahu Sasuke hanya butuh seorang pendengar. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk tidak menasihati panjang lebar.

"Segala masalah pasti bisa terlewati, kok. Tenang saja," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang kotak bekal, menawarkan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu mengambil sebuah _sushi _yang kelihatannya sangat nikmat.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

***POMG: Pertemuan Orang tua Murid dan Guru (correct me if I'm wrong)  
**

_A/N: Maaf kalo latarnya AU Highschool. Abisnya ide yang lagi ada cuma ini dan tau sendiri lah kalo tema-temanya agak sulit untuk mendukung Canon dari Naruto. Dan maaf kalo drabble-nya terlalu panjang, nggak ada yang lebih dari lima ratus kata, kok ^^. Semoga evey dan rici-san bersedia menerima (?). Maaf jika ada data yang kurang tepat. Maaf juga kalo ada drabble yang kepanjangan. Nggak ada yang lebih dari lima ratus kata kok :p  
_

_Well, kalau masih berminat, silakan ke chapter 2. Ditunggu ^^_

.

**The last but not least, boleh minta review?**


	2. Chrous: Confession

_**Wishes**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A Naruto FanFic by Arisa Hagiwara**

**For **_**30 Wishes **_**Infantrum Challenge ****by Evey and Aricia Betelgeuse  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi-sensei**

**WARNING: AU HIGHSCHOOL. Feel free to click the 'back' button ****, and feel free to continue reading :)**

**.**

_**Part II **_**Chorus: Confession**

_**.**_

_**#8 Tanabata**_

_**.**_

Malam itu tanggal enam Juli, atau hari ke enam dari bulan ke enam pada kalender _lunisolar, _kalender Tionghoa. Artinya, perayaan _tanabata. _Perayaan _tanabata _memang selalu menjadi favorit Sakura, karena ia bisa menyuarakan keinginannya.

Sasuke, yang besar di Perancis, justru berpendapat sebaliknya. Kalau ingin berharap, bukankah bisa dilakukan setiap hari? Untuk apa menunggu _tanabata _segala?

"Sudahlah, namanya juga tradisi," sahut Sakura enteng ketika pemuda itu bertanya kepadanya. Mereka berdua memang menjadi dekat semenjak perayaan Hanami beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

Bukan _tanabata _namanya kalau tidak ada _tanzaku, _tradisi menaruh kertas berisi doa dan harapan yang diikat pada daun bambu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke—dengan wajah sedikit memerah—menggantungkan sebuah kertas berwarna putih ke daun bambu yang sudah dihiasi kertas beraneka warna. Di sebelahnya, Sakura melakukan hal yang sama, karena ia memang mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut menggantung _tanzaku._ _"Hitung-hitung belajar budaya!"—_kata gadis itu saat mengajak Sasuke. Bedanya, _tanzaku _Sakura berwarna merah.

Setelah menggantung, mereka berdua berjalan-jalan melihat banyaknya orang yang ikut menggantungkan _tanzaku _mereka di hutan bambu, meninggalkan dua buah kertas berwarna merah dan putih yang berayun pelan di salah satu daun, berisi harapan mereka berdua.

_Aku tidak percaya akan hal seperti ini, tapi _dia _memaksaku. Apa boleh buat. Aku hanya berharap semua keinginan dalam hatiku terpenuhi. Tidak perlu menjelaskannya di sini, bukan?—S.U._

_Aku berharap, semoga semua keinginanku terkabul. Ya, keinginanku sangat banyak hingga tak mungkin muat untuk ditulis di kertas sekecil ini!—S.H._

Tanpa sadar—tanpa mengetahui, sebetulnya—mereka menyuarakan permohonan yang sama dalam kertas _tanzaku _mereka.

_**.**_

_**#13 Matches!**_

_**.**_

Sakura duduk gelisah di bangkunya. Matanya tidak berhenti melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding depan. Lima… empat… tiga… dua… satu…

KRIIIIIIINGGG

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas lega, lalu kembali duduk manis sementara murid yang lain bergegas pulang. Suara gelak tawa tidak menggodanya untuk segera membereskan buku dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Sebaliknya, ia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari kolongnya dan membalik badan.

"Otanjoubi omedetoo! Joyeux… Joyeux…" kening Sakura berkerut samar.

Sasuke yang tadinya melongo melihat _black forest _bertahtakan angka tujuh belas di atasnya tersenyum kecil. "Joyeux anniversaire."

"Aaah, ya ya ya," pekik Sakura senang, "apapun itu lah, yang penting… selamat ulang tahun! Dan jangan tanya aku dapat informasi tentang tanggal lahirmu dari mana."

Pria di depannya mengangkat alis sekilas ketika Sakura meletakkan seloyang _black forest _itu ke hadapannya. "Ah, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, mengeluarkan kotak persegi panjang. "Tidak bisa tiup lilin kalau tidak ada korek api!"

Setelah bernyanyi-nyanyi konyol seperti anak kecil—sebetulnya hanya Sakura yang bernyanyi—Sasuke sudah akan meniup lilinnya ketika Sakura merentangkan tangan tak jauh di atas lilin, menghalangi hembusan napas Sasuke.

"Make a wish! Kau harus mengucapkan harapanmu, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu berusaha keras tidak memutar bola matanya. Tapi toh ia memejamkan mata, sedikit tersenyum, sebelum meniup kedua lilin itu dengan satu kali hembusan.

_Berikan kebahagiaan yang sama untuknya seperti yang sedang kurasakan saat ini, Tuhan._

_**.**_

_**#20 Replace the gold medal**_

_**.**_

Sakura sangat sebal. Sungguh, ia tak pernah merasa sekesal itu sebelumnya pada _Sasuke. _Ya, Sasuke Uchiha! Murid baru yang dengan teganya dalam semester pertamanya di sekolah berhasil merebut juara umum yang selalu disandang Sakura! Oh, andai saja waktu bisa diputar, ia pasti akan belajar lebih giat.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat mengalahkanmu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kau selalu jadi juara umum satu angkatan."

Hening. Sakura masih membuang muka.

"Heh," Sasuke menghela napas, "baiklah, daripada kau marah terus…"

Telinga Sakura bergerak bagai telinga kelinci yang berdiri begitu mendengar kata-kata _"menraktir es krim" _keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**#5 Superstar**_

_**.**_

"Mengapa kau ingin begitu dekat denganku?"

Pertanyaan _to the point _yang diajukan Sasuke membuat sendok es krim kecil yang baru akan memasuki mulut Sakura berhenti hanya dalam jarak dua senti. Sejenak ia berpikir, dan keluarlah tawa hambar.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," ucap Sakura santai seraya melahap sesendok es krim _strawberry _yang sempat tertunda itu. "Aku hanya penasaran padamu… Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa."

"Penasaran?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau sepertinya tidak asing, padahal aku tahu kita belum pernah bertemu, tapi…"

Kelebatan bayangan itu sekali lagi mengganggu Sakura. Belakangan menjadi intens hadir dalam hampir setiap waktu luangnya. Suara tawa anak-anak, matahari yang bersinar hangat, dan perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan menjadi sesuatu yang selalu menyertai bayangan tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," kata Sakura akhirnya.

Terlihat berpikir keras, Sasuke menyahut, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini _superstar _di sekolah lamaku. Mungkin kau pernah melihatku di foto _facebook _temanmu atau apa."

Adegan itu pun berakhir dengan sebuah _cherry _penghias es krim yang mendarat mulus di dahi Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**#17 Before the sun rises again**_

_**.**_

Alarm berbunyi, membuat si pemilik jam weker dengan malas mematikannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berusaha membuka mata, menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya, lalu menatap langit-langit kamar yang berlukiskan bintang dan bulan.

Ia melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. Masih sangat pagi, belum fajar. Ia memang terbiasa bangun pagi. Selain untuk membantu sang ibu memasak, juga untuk berdoa.

Dan kali ini, sebelum matahari terbit dan menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa, Haruno Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

_Tuhan, tolong beri petunjuk. _

Ah, tampaknya ia semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**#6 Fallen angel**_

_**.**_

Derap langkah sepatu kets terdengar di koridor yang sepi. Sasuke Uchiha berjalan dalam diam menuju kelasnya yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai tiga.

Pintu bergeser, menandakan datangnya seseorang. Namun satu-satunya orang di kelas tersebut justru tidak menyadari. Kepalanya terkulai miring beralaskan kedua lengannya yang disilangkan di atas meja.

Sasuke sejenak tertegun melihat Sakura tertidur sepulas itu, hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Sedikit mengendap, ia berjalan melewati meja-meja menuju kursi di belakang Sakura.

Entah berapa lama Sasuke memerhatikan punggung seseorang yang dengan ajaib telah membuatnya mempunyai _sahabat _itu.

Gadis itu seperti…

Kening Sasuke berkerut samar, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat.

_Fallen angel. _Malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

Ia tersenyum samar. Tampaknya gadis di depannya itu memang kelelahan, entah apa yang dikerjakan malam sebelumnya.

_Sleep tight, cherryblossom._

_**.**_

_**#15 Guardian angel**_

_**.**_

"Hei, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari buku—kali ini buku matematika—nya. Berbeda dengan beberapa bulan yang lalu, kali ini ia mengangkat wajah lebih lama, dan mendapati Sakura Haruno tengah memandangnya.

"Ada apa?"

Didengarnya Sakura menarik napas, menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Bayangan itu semakin nyata, Sasuke. Bayangan yang membuatku terus penasaran. Dan aku… aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini, Sasuke."

"Maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, sejak bertemu denganmu, aku merasa di dalam diriku ada _sesuatu_, sesuatu yang bangkit. Dan aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Aku takut."

"Kalau begitu…" ucap Sasuke perlahan, "aku akan menjadi malaikat penjagamu. Bagaimana?"

Sakura dibuatnya melongo dengan sukses. "Huh?"

"Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi… aku hanya ingin berbuat yang sama denganmu. Kau selalu membantuku, mendengar keluhanku, tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah mendengarkan keluhanmu."

Sakura tetap diam. Wajahnya mematung.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Katakanlah sesuatu. Jangan membuatku merasa seperti orang tolol."

Gadis di hadapannya mengerjap. "Oh," katanya dengan nada terkejut, "kukira kau hanya bercanda."

_**.**_

_**#4 You are never mine to begin with**_

_**.**_

Bulan demi bulan sudah terlewati sejak pertama kali dua insan ini bertemu. Sakura yang cerewet dapat mengimbangi Sasuke yang pendiam. Ditambah tempat duduk keduanya yang berdekatan, tampaknya seluruh sekolah pun tahu mereka bersahabat… atau _lebih?_

Sakura tidak pernah ambil pusing terhadap hal itu. Yang ia tahu, ia dan Sasuke hanya bersahabat.

Yah, walaupun jauh dalam hatinya—juga tanpa ia sadari—dirinya mengharapkan lebih.

Dari awal pun Sasuke dan Sakura bukanlah teman atau sahabat yang saling melempar kata-kata manis. Sebaliknya, terkadang mereka melempar kertas satu sama lain karena candaan yang tidak perlu.

Apapun itu, mereka berdua sadar bahwa mereka nyaman ketika berada di dekat _sahabat _mereka. Sekali lagi, walaupun dalam lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam, mereka berharap _lebih._

_**.**_

_**#19 Be a part in your life**_

_**.**_

"Sakura."

Ajaib. Biasanya Sakura yang memanggil Sasuke terlebih dahulu, tidak seperti ini. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"Uh… apa kau membaca majalah dinding?"

Alis Sakura bertaut. "Baca, tapi tidak sering," sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, "kau pasti memikirkan tentang _gosip _yang ditulis di artikel itu, kan? Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau itu terkenal dan punya penggemar di mana-mana, terlebih saat kau menjadi juara umum. Jadi, sekarang terserah padamu masih mau dekat-dekat denganku atau—"

"Maksudku bukan itu," sergah Sasuke cepat, "me—memang tentang artikel itu, tapi aku bukannya ingin menghindarimu atau apa. Justru…"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat yang terpotong.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah. "Aku… aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih dekat denganmu, menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Dan tidak, aku tidak peduli dengan artikel maupun gosip-gosip lain."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Dan satu lagi," sela Sasuke, "aku tidak bercanda."

Melihat keseriusan ekspresi Sasuke—memang _Ia _selalu bertampang serius—Sakura pun tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu. Kau sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku, Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke tidak tahu apakah itu berarti 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Yang jelas saat itu ia merasakan kesenangan yang tidak terhingga.

_**.**_

_**#18 "I won't let you walk out of my life once more…"**_

_**.**_

Tidak ada kata 'jadian' dalam kamus mereka. Terlalu klise, dan terlalu norak—menurut keduanya pula. Tapi kepala sekolah yang usianya telah mendekati satu abad itu pun tidak perlu alat bantu pendengaran untuk mendengar berita yang telah tersebar ke seluruh sekolah bagai virus itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Puluhan—kalau tidak bisa dibilang ratusan—penggemar seorang Uchiha Sasuke tampak menggigit saputangan, bahkan dasi yang mereka kenakan begitu pujaan hati mereka membukakan pintu penumpang _Porsche-_nya dan melihat sesosok berambut _pink _keluar dari tempat-sakral-yang-hanya-boleh-ditempati-siapapun-yang-paling-cantik-dan-bukan-gadis-berambut-aneh-itu.

Entahlah. Sakura maupun Sasuke saja tidak ambil pusing. Mereka hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana menjaga 'keakraban' yang mereka jalin berbulan-bulan.

Karena mereka tahu, masing-masing dari mereka tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

_A/N: well, sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena saya nggak pandai membuat tokoh menyatakan perasaan secara eksplisit -_- and… still, a chapter to go! Doakan supaya cepet publish-nya ya! Oh ya, saya sengaja ngepost dua chapter sekaligus karena saya pikir chap 1 itu nanggung banget ._. dan jujur saya lebih suka chap ini, hehe.  
_

_Satu lagi, semoga evey dan rici suka dan mau menerima fic abal ini ._._

**. **

**Still need your review ^^**


	3. Ending: Their Prayer

_**Wishes

* * *

**_

**A Naruto FanFic by Arisa Hagiwara**

**For **_**30 Wishes **_**Infantrum Challenge by ****Evey and Aricia Betelgeuse  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi-sensei**

**WARNING: AU HIGHSCHOOL. Feel free to click the 'back' button ****, and feel free to continue reading :)**

**.**

_**Part III **_**Ending: Their Prayer**

**.**

_**#14 What was lost and will never come back**_

.

Dengan rambut merahnya yang masih basah, Akemi Haruno menuruni tangga dan mendapati anaknya tidak pulang sendirian, melainkan bersama seorang pemuda. Cukup membuat wanita itu kaget, karena sebelumnya Sakura hanya berani membawa Ino main ke rumah.

"Ah, ada tamu rupanya," sapanya tenang. Ia memerhatikan pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah. Rambut hitam, mata _onyx _kelam, dan wajah dingin itu… mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Pemuda itu maju dan mengulurkan tangan. "Saya Sasuke Uchiha, teman sekolah Haruno."

Wajah tirus Akemi membeku. "U… Uchiha? Ka—kalau begitu… apa kau mengenal Fugaku Uchiha… Nak?"

Dilihatnya Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Dia… ayah saya," ujarnya, "apa Anda kenal?"

Bibir ibu dari Sakura itu bergetar hebat. Buru-buru ia menjawab, "Tidak… aku tidak kenal," ia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, "apa… apa kalian sangat dekat? A—ataukah kalian… pacaran?"

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura serempak menggeleng. "Ibu… dia hanya teman dekatku. Anak baru dari Prancis. Kami berencana mengerjakan PR bareng."

"Prancis?" ulang Akemi dengan nada tak percaya. Gelagapan, ia pun tersenyum gugup. "Oh… ya, tentu saja. Pantas nyaris tidak mirip orang Jepang. Ba—baiklah, sepertinya Ibu harus naik. Sasuke, anggaplah rumah sendiri," ujarnya, diakhiri dengan tatapan serius yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan pelan.

Tepat setelah Sakura menutup pintu dan deru mobil Sasuke terdengar menjauh, gadis itu cepat-cepat menaiki tangga dan mengetok kamar ibunya. Tidak dikunci, tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu pelan.

Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat Akemi tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di atas tempat tidur.

"Ibu… Ibu kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

"Ah, Sakura," jawab sang Ibu, terlihat sedikit terkejut dan langsung menyeka pipinya, "Sasuke sudah pulang?"

Naluri seorang Ibu tidak bisa dibohongi. Akemi yakin ia melihat rona merah pada pipi Sakura. "Dia sudah pergi, kok. Ibu kena—"

"Kau tidak ada perasaan khusus padanya… kan?" sela Akemi. Pertanyaannya seolah ingin meyakinkan, bukan pertanyaan menggoda ala seorang Ibu yang mendapati anaknya tengah dekat dengan seseorang.

Pipi Sakura semakin merona. "Ah, ibu… selalu saja mengetahui perasaanku. Entahlah, yang jelas kami sudah lebih dibanding teman biasa. Dan aku akui, sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya."

Isakan Akemi kembali terdengar, membuat Sakura merangkul pundak ibunya itu. "Ibu… Ibu kenapa menangis?"

Di tengah isakannya, Akemi berkata sesenggukan, "Ti—tidak apa-apa, Nak. Apa yang sudah hilang… tidak akan kembali lagi. Dan waktu… tidak bisa diulang kembali, walaupun Ibu akan mempertaruhkan nyawa."

Tepat saat itu, jantung Sakura berdegup lebih kencang. Entah mengapa ia tidak berharap untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

.

_**#12 The thread that differs between dream and reality**_

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Berat, seperti ada gaya tak terlihat yang mendorongnya untuk kembali menutup mata. Sekalinya dibuka, pasti akan terasa perih. Seperti hatinya.

"_Dia… dia kakakmu, Sakura…"_

Kata-kata sang ibu pada malam sebelumnya kembali terngiang, membuat gadis itu menekan kepala dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Ibu dan ayahmu—Ayah Sasuke—bercerai saat kau berumur satu tahun dan dia dua tahun. Kalian terakhir kali bertemu saat kau berumur tiga tahun, sebelum ayahmu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Prancis membawa Sasuke dengan dalih pekerjaan."_

"_Dulu, sebelum Sasuke ke Prancis, kalian memang sangat dekat. Tapi Ibu tak pernah menyangka kalian akan dipertemukan kembali dalam kondisi seperti ini…"_

"_Sakura… maafkan Ibu…"_

Mata gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin terpejam. Kelebatan bayangan itu semakin jelas terlihat. Bayangan dua anak yang saling tertawa dan bergandengan, bermain-main di halaman yang luas, menikmati embun pagi yang sejuk.

Dan karena bayangan itu dalam sudut pandang Sakura, kini ia bisa jelas mengingat, bahwa yang ia _gandeng _adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam, segelap matanya.

"_Aniki!"_

Suara cempereng itu semakin mengganggu pendengaran Sakura. Aniki… aniki… apakah dalam bayangan tersebut dirinya baru saja memanggil 'aniki' pada anak laki-laki itu?

Tangis gadis itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Bahu dan tangannya mulai bergetar. Isakan terdengar samar-samar di balik telapak tangannya.

Ia merasa baru saja dibangunkan dari mimpi yang indah dan panjang. Rasanya seperti jatuh bebas dari langit dan langsung jatuh ke tanah. Membuat gadis itu—untuk pertama kalinya—berharap akan lebih baik jika dirinya tidak hadir di dunia fana ini.

Ternyata batasan antara mimpi dan kenyataan itu setipis benang, ya?

.

_**#28 Be your bride**_

_._

"_Aniki!" _

"_Ada apa, Adik Kecil?"_

"_Main pengantin-pengantinan, yuk! Aku yang akan jadi pengantin wanita, Aniki yang akan menjadi pengantin pria."_

_Menghela napas, anak kecil yang dipanggil 'aniki' itu hanya menurut ketika adik perempuan yang paling disayanginya menyerahkan satu setel pakaian berwarna putih._

"_Wah, aniki tampan sekali! Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin menjadi pengantin betulan untuk Aniki. Karena aku sayaaaaaaang sekali sama Aniki!"_

_Anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya itu pun mengacak rambut sang adik dengan sayang. _

_**.**_

_**#7 Release of the evils**_

.

Tampaknya iblis sedang merajalela di mana-mana. Sasuke merasakan itu dengan sangat jelas, seiring kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari sela-sela isakan Sakura.

Demi Tuhan! Dari segala hari, segala bulan, segala tahun, mengapa harus _saat ini _ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya?

Dalam diam, Sasuke segera merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan bahunya basah oleh air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa… tidak ada yang perlu disesali… semua akan baik-baik saja… yang kita butuhkan hanyalah penyesuaian…"

_Aku pun berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

.

_**#21 Persuade the fate**_

.

Hai Tuan Takdir, mengapa kau begitu kejam terhadap dua anak manusia ini?

Lihatlah, gadis berambut merah muda itu kini selalu menangis sesenggukan. Ia tetap sekolah dan tetap bertemu _manusia _yang satunya lagi. Tapi tidakkah kau melihat penderitaannya? Dapatkah kau membayangkan bahwa orang yang paling kau sayangi ternyata adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa kau miliki?

Sekarang, mari kita lihat pihak satu lagi. Ups, ia sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar terluas di rumahnya. Sang ayah duduk mematung di pinggir ranjang. Yuk, kita lihat apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Demi Tuhan! Mengapa Ayah tidak pernah cerita?"

"Ayah kira kau sudah tahu. Kau kan saat itu sudah cukup besar untuk mengingat—"

"Tapi itu TIGA BELAS TAHUN YANG LALU, Ayah!" ujarnya seraya menggertakan gigi. Buku-buku jarinya mengepal dan memutih, seolah menahan beban yang tidak kunjung dilepaskan.

Ah, andai saja takdir tentang kelahiran seseorang bisa diubah.

_**.**_

_**#9 A fragile soul**_

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas dengan gontai. Pandangannya makin sayu begitu melihat satu-satunya murid yang telah datang. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertunduk, wajahnya tersembunyi di antara lipatan sikunya.

Sasuke berdiri mematung dengan tubuh bagian kiri bersandar pada pintu. Entah berapa menit ia habiskan untuk melihat Sakura Haruno menangis dalam diam. Itu terlihat dari bahunya yang bergerak tidak beraturan.

Ia menghela napas. Gadis itu sungguh rapuh, bagaikan sebuah gelas kaca. Andaikan saja Sasuke merupakan lem yang cukup kuat untuk merekatkan kembali hati gadis itu yang telah pecah, pasti akan ia rekatkan.

Sayangnya, hatinya sendiri saat itu pun telah hancur berkeping-keping.

_**.**_

_**#27 Like an art of piece**_

.

"Sakit sekali rasanya, Sasuke. Di sini…" Sakura memegang dadanya.

"Aku tahu, aku pun begitu. Rasanya seperti… dipecahkan hingga berkeping-keping."

Sakura mengangguk. "Yah," ujarnya tersenyum kecil, "sampai-sampai dari kepingan-kepingan itu mungkin bisa dijadikan mosaik."

_Hanya _mungkin. Sialnya, pecahan hati itu sudah terlalu kecil untuk dapat disusun kembali.

_**.**_

_**#29 Single kiss**_

.

"Aku akan pergi."

Suara Sasuke yang hampa itu sontak membuat Sakura menoleh. "Ke—ke mana?"

"Pulang," jawab Sasuke pelan, "ke… Prancis."

Malam itu mereka tengah berada di kebun belakang kediaman Haruno. Untunglah Akemi membolehkan kedua _kakak-beradik _itu untuk sering-sering bersama. Tentu saja untuk _Family Time. _Tidak lebih.

"Prancis?" ulang Sakura tidak percaya. Buliran air hangat mulai memenuhi rongga matanya. "Tapi… tapi mengapa mendadak seperti ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil seraya menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang dan terlihat ramai, seperti mengejeknya. Mengejek _mereka berdua, _sebetulnya.

"Ayah menyadari keputusannya untuk pindah ke sini salah," jawab Sasuke. "Terlebih ketika aku—kita—mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

Sakura tertunduk, memandangi kedua lututnya yang ia peluk.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu," hibur Sasuke, "kita masih bisa berkomunikasi bukan? Sekarang sudah ada _Facebook, _bahkan _Twitter. _Dunia serasa tidak ada batasnya lagi."

Hening. Sakura masih diam.

"Atau," ujar Sasuke setelah menimbang-nimbang, "kita 'kan masih bisa terhubung lewat sini," Sasuke menunjuk dada bidangnya, pandangan Sakura mengikuti tangan Sasuke dan menatap dada itu dengan ragu.

"Ikatan antar-saudara," jelas Sasuke enteng, "apa yang kau rasakan, pasti akan kurasakan juga."

"Satu lagi," tambah Sasuke. "Kita bisa berkomunikasi lewat langit. Karena kita selalu berada di bawah langit yang sama."

Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Sakura mengangkat wajah sepenuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu," ujarnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Sakura.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu iblis apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba ia sudah mencondongkan badan ke arah adik perempuannya itu, lalu perlahan mengecup kening lebarnya.

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi kita untuk terus bersama," Sasuke menghela napas, "sebagai saudara."

Tangis Sakura tiba-tiba pecah. Ia langsung memeluk pinggang Sasuke yang hangat, seperti yang selalu dilakukan gadis itu beberapa hari belakangan.

_Ah, andai waktu bisa berhenti berputar satu menit saja…_

_**.**_

_**#2 Safe trip**_

_**.**_

Bandara Narita, Tokyo.

"Baik-baik di sini. Jangan mudah tergoda oleh lelaki manapun. Dan kalau ada yang merayumu, suruh dia hadapi aku dulu. Dan jangan lupa, kau harus jadi juara umum lagi. Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan lain penyebab kau tidak jadi juara umum selain aku."

Nasihat panjang-lebar dari kakak kesayangannya itu Sakura balas dengan anggukan berkali-kali serta jawaban, "Ya, ya, ya. Baik-baik juga ya, di sana," sebulir air mata tanpa diminta jatuh dari ekor mata Sakura ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua—juga Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, dan Akemi Haruno yang ikut mengantar ke bandara besama Sakura—dikejutkan dengan pengumuman dari pihak bandara yang menyatakan penerbangan tujuan Paris, tepatnya Charles de Gaulle, akan segera dilangsungkan.

Sakura tersenyum lemah. Ia memeluk sang kakak untuk terakhir kalinya. Tampaknya ia sudah bisa melepas orang yang pernah, dan paling dicintainya—dengan konteks berbeda, tentu saja—itu.

"Sampai jumpa… Aniki," ujar Sakura. Air hangat yang bening itu semakin deras menuruni pipinya.

"Sampai jumpa… Adik Kecil," balas Sasuke. Dengan ragu, ia memegang ubun-ubun Sakura, mengacak-acak sayang rambut merah muda yang lembut itu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibu tirinya, Sakura melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan ketika ketiga orang itu melangkah menjauh. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah. Buru-buru ia meyusutnya.

_Have a safe and pleasant trip, Aniki._

_._

_**#30 A wish upon a star**_

_**.**_

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat dengan cat khusus sehingga bisa menyala dalam gelap, membuat bentuk bintang dan bulan yang sangat meriah.

Biasanya, hanya dengan menatap langit-langit kamarnya ia sudah puas dan akan segera berdoa, namun dalam seminggu terakhir kebiasaannya berubah. Ia lebih senang berdoa sambil menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena nasihat—atau permintaan—Sasuke.

Malam itu, jam tiga, sepertinya ia sedang mujur. Bintang bersinar sangat terang. Gadis itu pun menatap Sirius, bintang paling terang yang bisa ditangkap oleh matanya.

"Tuhan, aku menyayanginya. Aku merindukannya. Semoga ia selalu bahagia dan mendapatkan gadis yang terbaik…"

Ia membuka mata, lalu tersenyum pada bintang-bintang dan bulan yang seperti menyapanya. Kalau ia tidak salah menghitung, di Eropa sudah jam enam sore di musim dingin, yang artinya langit sudah cukup gelap.

Sakura hanya berharap, Sasuke melihat bintang yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat ini. Karena dengan begitu, ia tahu, hati mereka akan selalu terhubung, melalui sebuah ikatan saudara yang masih mereka usahakan.

Beribu-ribu kilometer jauhnya dari Jepang, Sasuke menatap langit yang baru beranjak gelap dua jam yang lalu, oleh karenanya belum banyak bintang yang terlihat. Namun, ia mendapati sebuah bintang terterang yang seolah menyapanya dalam kesepian itu. Ia tersenyum dan mulai mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Semoga ia baik-baik saja," Sasuke membuka mata, menatap _Sirius_ yang sedang dalam posisi terbaik di akhir tahun itu, "sampaikan salamku padanya, ya," ujarnya pada bintang tersebut.

Hening sejenak. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tampak ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintainya…"

Di dua tempat yang terpisah jauh, hanya dinaungi oleh langit gelap tak berbatas, kedua insan itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dalam waktu bersamaan di akhir doa mereka, sembari melihat bintang yang sama.

**.**

**The End.**

_A/N: O—oke, kok jadi mirip kisah novel teenlit gini ya? -.-". Maaf deh, otak saya emang udah terkontaminasi(?) sama berbagai jenis buku. Well, sekadar info aja, perbedaan waktu antara Jepang-Paris itu sekitar 9 jam, dan karena adegan akhir itu di akhir tahun, jadi matahari biasanya udah tenggelam sekitar jam 4 sore, jadi Sasuke udah bisa ngeliat bintang jam 6 ^^._

_Phew, setelah di dua chapter awal Sakura yang lebih 'bawel', sekarang justru Sasuke yang menghibur Sakura. How sweet, huh? *ditoyor*_

_Fyuh~ akhirnya bisa selesai juga :D semoga evey dan rici-san suka sama entri gaje ini ^^_

**.**

**Sebelum beranjak ke halaman lain, disarankan meninggalkan review ^^**


End file.
